fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gastornis
Gastornis ('gas-tore-nis', meaning "Gaston's Bird") is a medium-sized herbivorous prehistoric creature from early Eocene Europe that were added in Build 6.3.2. They were added and are classified in the mod alongside the three large flightless terror birds; kelenken, phorusrhacos, and titanis, but unlike the other birds, gastornis is a herbivore. They are diurnal (meaning will only sleep at night and be active during the day), and are smaller than the terror birds, with male gastornis' being approximately 2.5 blocks tall and 3.5 blocks long, and females being 2 blocks tall and 2.5 blocks long. Their texture is based off of modern ducks. Newborn gastornis are grey, 0.2 blocks tall, and are fully grown in 8 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. Gastornis, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the gastornis can be created by right-clicking a Tar Fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Cenozoic-era creature with a small chance of it being a gastornis. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are non-dinosaurian birds, they hatch from thrown eggs much like vanilla chickens do. BEHAVIOR Gastornis are somewhat fast-moving mobs that will only eat plants as they are herbivores, and cannot break blocks. They will automatically search for and eat leaves and many types of plants when hungry. They are flock animals, and will defend each other when attacked. When provoked, gastornis will become extremely fast (faster than a sprinting player) and hit the attacker with their large sharp beak. A strategy to get away from a hostile gastornis is to jump into water, as the gastornis will usually refuse to follow. However, they will remain hostile even when outside the aggro range. When alone, gastornis are vulnerable to allosaurus, ceratosaurus, dilophosaurus, kelenken, phorusrhacos, sarcosuchus, smilodon, spinosaurus, titanis, and tyrannosaurus. Baby gastornis' are vulnerable to a wider array of carnivores as well. They can also ride minecarts. Gastornis will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. They breed like chickens, laying eggs with a 1/8 spawning rate when thrown (a cultivated egg would have a 100% chance of spawning). TAMING Gastornis is a tamable animal. The player simply needs to stay in a 6 block radius of the egg as it hatches when it is thrown and the hatchling will be tamed. If the player is not in this range, it must be forcibly tamed with a whip. It can be ordered by right-clicking it with a stick. They are not able to be ridden. FEEDING Gastornis are herbivores which will seek out and eat ancient ferns, flowers, grass, and leaves. They can eat items dropped on the ground and be hand-fed any kind of seeds, apples, melons, bread and wheat, potatoes, carrots, sugar, cookies, and cake, or eat from a feeder with greens in it if one is in sight. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY Gastornis DNA.png|Gastornis DNA Egg Cultivated gastornis.png|Cultivated gastornis egg 2019-03-11_18.34.05.png|A gastornis battling a cockatrice 2018-09-04_00.02.30.png|Gastornis 2019-01-06_15.09.18.png|Gastornis Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.18.06.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Herbivore Category:Birds Category:Dinosaurs Category:Item eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Eocene Category:Paleocene Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Theropod Category:Coeleurosaur